


Movie Nights

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, Movie Night, Noshiko isn't married, Pasta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa always has Thursday nights off from work, so every Thursday night slowly turns into a movie night with Noshiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> for beacon hills women of colour week (day three: rarepair)

Melissa always has Thursday nights off from work, so every Thursday night slowly turns into a movie night with Noshiko. They order take-away and pick some movies to watch; sometimes they pick romantic comedies and other times it’s crappy action films that went straight to dvd.

When Melissa gets home from her afternoon shift, she sees Noshiko lounging around on the couch with a magazine in her hand. Sometimes Melissa wishes she’d picked a job that she could do at home, as her girlfriend had done, but she loves helping people; even if it means that her hours at the hospital are terrible.

Melissa goes upstairs and takes a shower, changing out of her lilac coloured scrubs and into some warm, fuzzy pajamas with her favourite pair of spotted socks and her bathrobe.

“Long day?” Noshiko asks, putting the magazine down and letting Melissa lean against her side.

With a small sigh, Melissa nods and kisses Noshiko’s cheek. “What are we watching tonight?”

Noshiko chuckles and reaches down to the side of the couch, revealing a few discs. “Do you want me to put the first one on while you order dinner?”

“Sure. Pizza or pasta?” Melissa asks, sitting up again and tucking her hands into the pockets of her bathrobe.

“I think we should get pasta tonight,” Noshiko decides.

Once dinner arrives, Melissa and Noshiko swap plates a few times because Melissa got creamy pasta and Noshiko got bolognese. As Noshiko’s feeding Melissa some of her pasta, some of the sauce lands on her nose and Noshiko starts laughing before she wipes it off.

After they’ve eaten, Noshiko takes their plates into the kitchen and returns to find Melissa with a blanket wrapped around her. Melissa sits up so Noshiko can sit down, so she does and she puts a pillow in her lap to make sure Melissa’s comfortable when she lies back down.

Noshiko’s hand fumbles around, looking for Melissa’s as they watch this weeks romantic comedy. With her other hand, Noshiko runs her fingertips through Melissa’s hair, gently massaging her scalp at the same time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
